


A Pool Into Another World

by emptynight11



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Gen, Genre Savvy, Isekai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptynight11/pseuds/emptynight11
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 4





	A Pool Into Another World

Another year, another con. It was a good con I guess. I got into all the events I wanted, which I’m pretty psyched about. I’m especially glad I caught the new Marvel movie trailer they unveiled at this con. I’ve always been a sucker for Gwen Stacy, so I’m glad they’re putting her in more stuff. Call me conceited, but I love reading about a character that shares my name. But the con is over, the fantasy is over and it’s time for me to go back home to my cramped New York City apartment.

I’m feeling up for a bit of a walk so I decide to take the long way home. Step by step, street by street, I get closer to my boring normal life. Lost in my thoughts I keep walking. Step by step by stEEEEEeeeeeeeeep.

  
  


I was so distracted I walked straight into an open manhole. What kind of comic book bullshit is this? Lucky for me it was a short fall but what the heck? I climb back out, dust myself out, and look around. There’s no one around; no one saw me, good. How embarrassing. No matter, I shake my legs and keep walking.

Strange, the rumble of the city feels … different somehow. I couldn’t tell you why though. There’s just something that feels off. Must be my nerves from the fall earlier. I shrug it off and keep walking. I’ll get home and nap. But as I get closer I keep seeing strange things. I swear that news stand a block back had a copy of the Daily Bugle on display. Weird. Maybe they’ve started selling comics.

Still lost in my thoughts, I pass by the alley next to my building and feel something hard pressed to my back. Shit!

“Give me your wallet and no one has to get hurt.”

Fuck! Shit! I scramble for my wallet to hand it to my mugger.

“O-of course, it’s in my bag.”

Heh. Daily Bugle. You know, if this were a comic book this is probably the part where the superhero would fly in and beat up the bad guy.

I grab my wallet and slowly start to hand it to the person mugging me, but before he takes it I hear a few thwips and a new voice quips “You seem to have found yourself in a sticky situation.”

I turn around and see my mugger tied up and stuck to the alley wall by what I instantly identify as Spider-man webbing. Did I just get saved by Spider-man?

I turn around and see a familiar spider mask that asks “You ok, Miss?”

“Um… yes. I am. Thanks.”

“No problem! Just another service from your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.”

“What the fuck. Am I in the Marvel Universe?” I mutter.

“What’s a Marvel Universe?”

“Oh! It’s not important. Thanks Spider-man!”

Just as he turns to swing away a thought pops into my head and I interrupt him. “Wait! I have a question! How do the eyes on your mask do that?”

He turns around and his mask eyes narrow in confusion as he asks, “Do what?”

“Never mind. Thanks again for helping me! Good luck.” I smirk as I add, “And remember, with great power comes great responsibility.” I’ve always wanted to say that to Spider-man!

“No problem!” he says as he swings away.

So that’s a thing; I’m in the Marvel Universe. Cool! I wonder if comic book rules apply. That’s not something I want to find out the hard way though. I think I know who can help though. How can I find him though? The search is boring so maybe a splash page montage/transition.

I blink and find myself outside what I know to be Weasel’s bar. Huh, that worked. Now to find Deadpool. I walk into the bar and see a familiar masked figure. I’m getting a feeling that these kinds of convenient coincidences are going to keep happening.

I approach the table he’s sitting at “Hey, Deadpool! My name is Gwen Poole, you don’t know me, but I know you. We need to talk.”

“That seems a little forward and creepy. And that name sounds like a knock off of mine. Have you been stalking me?”

“What? No! I just think we’re in a comic book and I think you can help me.”

“Oh. Ok! That makes way more sense. Let’s go into the back room to talk”

I follow Deadpool into the back of the bar and begin to talk.

“So yeah. I think we’re in a comic book.”

“I know.”

“I know you know, Wade. I’m from the real world and I’ve read a lot of your books and seen your movies.”

“I’ve got a movie too!? Who’d they get to play me? Ryan Gosling?”

“Wrong Ryan. But the point is, that I know you know you’re in a comic book, so I’m hoping you can help me.”

“That’s so cool! So what do you need? Are you trying to Back to the Future yourself back to your world?” He gasps “Does that mean I’m your Doc Brown?”

“I never actually thought that far ahead. I fell into a manhole and somehow ended up here. I’m just trying to figure out what’s going on; this world seems to be shifting around me to conform to the rules of the comics I know. I don’t even know how I got here, I just blinked and I was outside.”

“That’s pretty cool! Why not just wish yourself back? Or maybe try to recreate the incident that got you here? I can push you into the manhole.”

“I guess I could try that. But I don’t know if I want to.” My joking words to Spider-man earlier echo in my head. With great power comes great responsibility. Maybe that could be me too.

“Hey Deadpool. Do you know where to get that outfit in pink?”


End file.
